It's About Manipulation: Lost Parental Rights
by user 204.16.83.42 Posted Monday, March 19, 2007 at Faultline USA I asked Christine of Talk Wisdom if I could republish her article “ It’s About Manipulation ” because it directly relates to Saturday’s article “ Discrediting the Family as an Institution: THE BIG PICTURE " – a current example (Deerfield High School) of how our public schools are circumventing parental authority – encouraging students to lie to their parents – and are attempting to destroy the very fabric of family and society. . .. ' It's About Manipulation ''' I do not normally take an entire article from a news source and post it here at my blog. But this article is so important, especially to parents, and it needs widespread publicity. This excerpt is so vividly comprehensive about how the gay rights movement has hoodwinked America through brilliant, yet evil, kind of manipulation tactics. Quite frankly, reading it will inevitably be a severe jolt to the heart, soul and mind of any reader. It has been about 5 years since I gradually found out most of what is contained within this article. My opposition to the 'gay rights' movement started when the school my son and daughter were attending started a 'gay-straight alliance'. My Christian friend and neighbor sounded the alarm bells and alerted me about this new group which would meet on the campus of our children's high school. I began doing research on the organizations (such as GLSEN, GLADD, PFLAG etc.) and was absolutely horrified about what I found out. My research led me to find out about the infamous Tufts University "Fistgate" and what filth was being taught to impressionable teenagers without the knowledge of their parents. The more research I did, the more disturbing evidence I discovered. Parents rights were being usurped by radical homosexual activists in Massachusetts. California was most likely next in line to fall into the same trap if people (especially parents) continued to keep their heads in the sand on this issue. Thus began my efforts to do all I could to expose what was really happening and why. This portion of David Kupelian's book, "The Marketing of Evil: How Radicals, Elitists, and Pseudo-Experts Sell Us Corruption Disguised as Freedom, encapsulates much of what I have learned over the past five years, as well as new information that truely astonished me. I am buying this book today because after reading this portion, I realize that I need to know more....MUCH more!Christine '''THE MARKETING OF EVIL How 'gay rights' is being sold to AmericaExposed: Powerful manipulation techniques behind radical homosexual agenda . . . Editor's note: Following is the highly acclaimed – and to many, shocking – first chapter of WND Managing Editor David Kupelian's blockbuster book, "The Marketing of Evil: How Radicals, Elitists, and Pseudo-Experts Sell Us Corruption Disguised as Freedom." In it, Kupelian rips the veil off the previously hidden marketing strategies and powerful propaganda techniques used with such stunning success to "sell" Americans on homosexuality and the radical "gay rights" agenda over the last few years – a marketing juggernaut that continues to accelerate daily. . . Continue reading The Marketing of Evil here : Thank you Christine for sharing your article (above) with our readers. What is FISTGATE??? Before I present the case against FISTGATE, let me share a little of the typical X Rated sensibilities these folks really have. This filth comes from Lesbinnes sex (no hot link provided to these gutter snipes). February 10th, 2007 by espaciox Fistgate to be Held Again on March 15 … GLSEN, an acronym for Gay, Lesbian and Straight Education Network, says that … sex, including thrusting your fist into another’s rectum, before anything . . . I need not go any further to demonstrate what these groups are all about!!! Here’s a little background on Fistgate from a 2003 ''' Free Republic '''article: ' CNSNews.com) - Lawyers from a homosexual advocacy group took depositions from a Massachusetts parent this week, almost three years after he first exposed "Fistgate," a state-sponsored workshop in which educators instructed teens in graphic homosexual sex. ' If they are able to be able to beat us in Massachusetts, they can continue to hound any parent who gets in their way," said Camenker, president of the Parents Rights Coalition. The deposition of Brian Camenker, taken Tuesday by lawyers for the Boston-based Gay and Lesbian Advocates and Defenders, is an effort to put parents under financial strain and to discourage others around the country from bringing similar workshops to light, Camenker charged." Two Massachusetts Department of Education staffers lost their jobs because of their involvement in the state-funded workshop held at Tufts University in March 2000, called "What They Don't Tell You About Queer Sex and Sexuality in Health Class." The Gay, Lesbian and Straight Education Network co-sponsored the workshop. Homosexual advocacy groups have been pursuing lawsuits against Camenker and Scott Whiteman, another parent, for secretly recording, exposing and publicizing the event, in which instructors encouraged children as young as 14 years of age to engage in life-threatening sex acts. One instructor told the students: "Fisting often gets a bad rap." '' "Fistgate" soon attracted national prominence. Among others, Sean Hannity discusses the event in his book, Let Freedom Ring, and William Bennett talks about the event in his book, The Broken Hearth . This past week, Alan Keyes made a trip to Boston to speak on behalf of Camenker and Whiteman, as well as rally support for their cause. ''Legal defense costs since homosexual advocacy groups first deposed Camenker and Whiteman in the summer of 2000 have reached well over $100,000, Camenker said. ' The Gay and Lesbian Advocates and Defenders did not return calls for comment. "It has a certain national significance as to what the gays can do to parents who expose the stuff," he added. Permalink to this entry: http://faultlineusa.blogspot.com/2007/03/its-about-manipulation-lost-parental_19.html http://haloscan.com/tb/txwise/1958952015304937587 Trackback URL to this entry: __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User 204.16.83.42 Category: March 19, 2007 Category: education Opinions Category: parenting Opinions Category: home school Opinions Category: politics Opinions Category: public education Opinions Category: democrats Opinions Category: political Opinions Category: democrat Opinions Category: religion Opinions Category: hate Opinions Category: legal Opinions Category: left wing Opinions Category: christian Opinions Category: religion Opinions Category: news Opinions Category: christianity Opinions Category: race Opinions Category: politics Opinions Category: gay Opinions Category: lgbt Opinions Category: current events Opinions Category: gay-rights Opinions Category: gay marriage Opinions Category: glbt Opinions Category: gay youth Opinions Category: civil rights Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.